


Meat Dreams

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [294]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/10/19: “protect, half, reason”Don't let the title mislead you. This isn't in any way about sex dreams. It's meant to rhyme with "sweet dreams," which Stiles's dream isn't either.





	Meat Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/10/19: “protect, half, reason”
> 
> Don't let the title mislead you. This isn't in any way about sex dreams. It's meant to rhyme with "sweet dreams," which Stiles's dream isn't either.

Even half-asleep Derek smelled anxiety. Wider awake, he heard Stile’s erratic heartbeat and sounds like mumbled words.

Derek hadn’t had a bad dream in years, sleeping with Stiles being the reason why. But Stiles still had them.

Derek, honor-bound to protect his human mate, risked an arm in his face and woke his husband.

“Sorry,” he said. “You were having a bad dream.”

“I was,” Stiles grumbled. “Dad locked me in the holding cell, for bringing him kale salad for lunch. Then he made me watch while he ate a cheeseburger!”

Derek lay back again, relieved.

“It was a nightmare!”


End file.
